House of Poems
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Poems based off couples or events in House of Anubis. R&R, and request a couple or event.
1. Jara

**AN: Just some random poems about couples I like or don't like. I take requests, let me know what couple you want me to do next. As you can see, it can be a good thing about a couple, or a bad thing like this first one. Review and request a couple or a person alone, or even an event, and I'll write one per your request.**

Jara

She thought he's too bad, he thought she's too good

But somehow he fell for her; who knew he could?

But she had a boyfriend who was holding her back.

He left, and everyone felt the lack.

He tells her his secrets and she tells him hers.

He cares for her deeply; she isn't so sure.

He knows she keeps secrets, like of his dad's letter—

Oh why can't he realize that he deserves better? 


	2. Peddie

**AN: Review and request topics for poems please, because I really love doing these!**

Peddie

New kid from America, headmaster's son,

To Patricia, something has to be done.

"Another patronizing American, oh no, what to do?"

During their carrot mush fight, they thought, "I like you."

She thinks he's the only one with any taste,

Then she says that she hates him; how two-faced!

When she couldn't talk, they started to date.

A kiss was all it took; she just couldn't wait.

He asked how his kiss was; she typed it was "worst,"

But it was a typo: it was actually "first."

He kissed her sister, but she didn't know,

And he never told her, which was a bit low.

See, they fight and they make up, again and again,

But we know it will work itself out in the end. 


	3. Pipfie PiperAlfie

**AN: Remember, I take requests. Just a reminder. Also, this one might kind of suck. Sorry for that.**

Pipfie (Piper/Alfie)

Mixed up with Patricia, her whole life,  
And comes to her school. No difference there.  
Always had everyone expect too much.  
Wants to get away, but has no where to run.

Is a practical jokester, his whole life,  
And is at this school. Nothing new here.  
Always has no one realize his talents.  
Wants to prove them, but has no way to do so.

She doesn't want to fail, he's failed his whole life.  
He wants to have attention, she's had to much.

But when they find each other,  
All the pretenses are gone,  
And they find comfort, rather than anger,  
At the fact that there is someone who is in  
The same situation as themselves, yet opposite.

And after two days, she is gone.  
Oh well, it was never meant to be anyway. 


	4. Guess the Couples

**AN: Okay, this next chapter is a game of some sort. 3 haikus. Guess the couples.**

Guess the Couple Game

Couple 1:  
Opposites attract  
But she has too high standards  
And they will not last.

Couple 2:  
You both are too shy  
And too good to be broken  
By a crazy bitch.

Couple 3:  
They used to be friends  
Then she lost Joy, and somehow,  
Now they never talk.

**AN: Still talking requests...and have none. Does no one like my poems, or does no one care? And I feel I should mention now, before I get them, that I don't do slash couples. That's the only requirement. Okays, review! **


	5. Fabina

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Two people requested a Fabina poem, so this chapter is for them: peddiefreak34 and sclswimmer14. And the answers for the Guess the Couples game, as well as who got them right, are as follows:**

1. Amfie (congrats to kswiftie13, anon, SibunaFreak123, slcswimmer14, A Reader, and peddiefreak34.)

2. Fabina (congrats to kswiftie13, anon, SibunaFreak123, slcswimmer14, A Reader, TeAmo123(love the penname btw), peddiefreak34, and HeatherCullen111)

3. PATROME! No one guessed that one right. (Rant time) Patricia and Jerome used to be friends atthe beginning, but she started looking for Joy and then joined Sibuna, and they don't talk anymore. And for Patricia to have the nerve to say they were "Really close," was bad. I was like, "no you're not!" (Rant over.) Anyway, new poem!

Fabina

They used to be perfect, but then Joy came back,  
And now they can hardly talk without a smack.  
At each other, it's true, but themselves also,  
For being so stupid to let the other one go.  
No one believes Joy could break them apart,  
But then their relationship ran out of heart,  
When Joy kissed Fabian, and he tried to tell  
That they'd never work, but all he did was yell.  
He's not over Nina, he says it, it's true.  
And boy does he wish they could start over new.  
He fight for her, and she fights for him,  
And hopefully, hopefully, Fabina would win.  
But Nina might leave, it's around the bend,  
And then their relationship would be at it's end.  
So we can't let that happen, or I would be choking  
The writers, cause at that time, Fabina'd be broken.

**AN: Next will be a Neddie poem, as per a request. **


	6. Neddie

**AN: Sorry for the wait. No motivation to write poems, plus I didn't exactly know how to do this, because I don't exactly ship Neddie, I just write what you like. So let me know how the poem turned out to all the Neddie shippers there, and don't forget to request the next couple. Please.**

Neddie

The only Americans in the house,  
There was a spark from the start.  
Her American accent drew him in,  
Way more than Patricia's British roll.

Soon they found out,  
She is the Chosen, he is the Osirian.  
He is sworn to protect her, which he does.  
Like her knight in shining armor—  
Or not-so-natural blond hair,  
He banishes the evil in her life  
To the burning pits of hell.  
All because he loves her.

But the day will come when she is gone.  
The osirian will no longer have his chosen by his side.  
And he'd be broken, done,  
Without her.

**AN: I hate that Nathalia isn't coming back for season 3. You can tell. I keep bringing it up. Review and request, because I have no idea what I want to do next. **


	7. Moy

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, to be honest, I completely forgot about this story because I've got so many other stories I'm working on too. Plus, HoA isn't on anymore, so this isn't top priority. But it's here now. This chapter is for TeAmo123 and gabigirl626, because they requested Moy. Next chapter is for JaylaHeart, who suggested Amfie. As always, leave your requests in a REVIEW!**

Moy

Hidden feelings? Maybe so.

But he's not here so probably no.

There is no way they'd come together

Unless he returns, in which case whether

He can get over his girl, and Joy her crush,

Will decide whether these two spend time much.

And if you really want to know,

This is how it will go:

Jerome is with Mara, his own love;

Fabian and Nina, a match made above;

Amber and Alfie have been through so much,

That's why they come together with one touch;

Patricia and Eddie, the bad girl and boy;

Will leave only Mick and Joy, which is Moy.

So if you want to see Moy, you'd all better hope

That these other couples stay together (Except Jara. NOPE!).


End file.
